A Arvore dos Enforcamentos
by TheMappieHightopp
Summary: Ela, Emily Riddle. Ele, Severus Snape. Ela, princesa das trevas. Ele, o principe mestiço. Pessoas tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão similares que poderiam ter simplesmente ficado juntos, se não fosse por uma pessoa: Harry Potter.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

- Você sabia que o salgueiro lutador era, antigamente, usado como arvore-forca? - perguntou a garota tocando delicadamente a casca negra da arvore que surpreendentemente não fez nada para feri-la ou simplesmente afasta-la. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela se virou e recostou suas costas no tronco. De frente dava pra ver sua roupa branca e esvoaçante, coberta por um casaco com o simbolo de Hogwarts costurado nas costas. Parecia feito a mão - Ela era uma arvore forte, portanto poderia aguentar o peso de múltiplas pessoas penduradas. Mas isso, é claro, foi antes da forca aparecer. - Severus Snape queria poupar saliva e aproximando-se lentamente perguntou:

- Porque me chamou aqui? - sua voz tinha um tom frio e indeciso ao mesmo tempo, o que a deixou incomodada. Mas ela apenas olhou para ele e se afastou da arvore.

- Foi porque eu preciso falar com você - disse seus cabelos negros balançando e se camuflando com a noite. Seus olhos azuis faiscando - Eu realmente preciso.

- Sobre o que? - perguntou o homem arrogantemente - Sobre o quanto você ama o seu namoradinho? Sobre como ele te trata, alias, melhor do que eu? Sobre eu ser velho demais pra você? E ainda mais, seu professor? É sobre isso que você quer falar, Emily? - ela prendeu a respiração por vários segundos e por fim soltou com um suspiro.

- Não, não é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você, _professor._ - Disse ela enfatizando um pouco o "professor". Eles estavam frente a frente agora, e o vento soprou os cabelos dela para o lado e um pouco para o rosto, fazendo-a ter afasta-los. Era como uma pausa, para a garota não ter de olhar diretamente para o homem em sua frente. Ele, por sua vez, não tirou os olhos negros dela um segundo. Queria acabar com aquilo e quando ela desviou o rosto ele o puxou de volta com uma das mãos, delicadamente.

- Você o ama? - perguntou olhando em seus olhos. Os olhos dela estavam úmidos, mas Emily raramente chorava. Tinha certeza que era apenas pelo vento que bateu diretamente em seu rosto desprevenido. - Você o ama? - Snape repetiu e uma única lágrima saiu dos olhos dela enquanto ela assentia.


	2. Explicações pela metade

01.

Era uma noite fria e escura, perto de Godric's Hollow e chovia muito, como que para lavar tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Mesmo que quase ninguém soubesse que estava acontecendo algo ruim de fato. As luzes dos postes eram embasadas pelas gotas de água cristalina e as luzes que vinham das casas foram, aos poucos, se apagando. Porém, não é em nenhuma dessas casas que nossa historia se concentra e sim em um barracão escuro e frio, onde uma garota de dezesseis anos estava sentada em um malão, com um casaco grosso e luvas de couro. Lá estava um frio realmente anormal, pois eles estavam no meio do verão. Ela tinha os cabelos pretos e os olhos azuis brilhantes que faiscavam por entre aquela escuridão sem fim que parecia consumi-la, mesmo que só por fora. Emily parecia simplesmente... Impaciente. Esperava por alguém e não esperava que esse alguém fosse se atrasar. Portanto, quando ouviu um forte _craque_ logo atrás dela, se virou bruscamente para encontrar Alvo Dumbledore, com suas vestes roxas e olhos bondosos por detrás dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

- Já não era sem tempo – disse a garota se levantando e pegando o malão, sorrindo, ao qual o velhinho retribuiu docemente.

- Desculpe a demora, Emily, mas algo aconteceu e eu tive de resolver. – disse ele estendendo o braço para ela pegar. A garota ainda não sabia como aparatar, mas queria muito aprender, pois achava fascinante o jeito como pessoas, bruxas, podem se deslocar tão facilmente por ai.

- Aconteceu algo com Harry? – perguntou preocupada, olhando para o professor. O vento uivava e seus passos até o professor fizeram o piso de madeira podre ranger.

- Em Hogwarts, minha querida, - começou ele olhando para ela – conversaremos melhor – e com outro craque, os dois tinham desaparecido.

Foi uma viajem um tanto perturbadora, e seu umbigo parecia ter sido puxado para frente como todo o resto. Era horrível, não tinha como respirar e ela estava entrando em pânico, quando finalmente atingiu o chão gelado de madeira lisa e brilhante da sala do professor Dumbledore. As luzes não pareceram incomodar tanto seus olhos a principio e a garota estava terrivelmente enjoada enquanto estirada no chão. Estava passando realmente mal.

- Accio bacia – conjurou Dumbledore com um aceno de sua varinha, ao perceber o mal estar dela, e uma bacia dourada saiu voando pela sala rapidamente sendo guiada por ele. Foi colocada, quase que imediatamente, a frente de Emily, que nela vomitou. Por fim, ela se ergueu de um pulo, ofegante. A bacia desapareceu completamente e depois voltou limpa, ao seu lugar.

- O que houve com Harry? – perguntou com certa dificuldade, sentando-se na cadeira indicada pelo professor. Emily estava realmente preocupada com isso, já que Harry era importante para ela.

- Ele usou um feitiço para afastar um dementador em frente a um trouxa. – disse outra voz, vinda do fundo da sala, a qual Emily descobriu ser do professor de poções, Severo Snape. Seu coração disparou ao vê-lo, mas ela não deixou transparecer sua felicidade.

- Olá professor – murmurou ela olhando para Snape. Ele se aproximou dela, contornou a mesa e parou do lado de Dumbledore. Ela se virou para frente. – Como assim? Um dementador?

- Sim, o ministério está o acusando de ser um mentiroso. Eles não aceitam a possível volta do Lord das Trevas que é a única pessoa que poderia mandar os dementadores irem a um lugar cheio de trouxas. – respondeu Dumbledore e ela prendeu a respiração.

- O que vai haver agora? – perguntou mais preocupada ainda, embora, soubesse a resposta.

- A ordem da fênix está cuidando dele. Ele está atualmente na sede. Já você, foi preferível que viesse direto para cá. Se Voldemort descobrisse que você está na sede da Ordem da fênix, mesmo que não soubesse como entrar, seria perigoso. Ele não mediria esforços para tê-la junto dele. – falou o diretor, então, subitamente, Emily bocejou indicando sono – Acho que é melhor você ir dormir logo. Severo – disse virando-se para o homem a seu lado – Leve a senhorita Riddle para o dormitório dela.

- Professor – disse a garota e os dois olharam – peço que me chame pelo sobrenome de minha mãe. Não gosto do sobrenome de meu pai, simplesmente por ser dele. – Dumbledore a principio ficou sério, mas depois sorriu para ela, docemente.

- Que assim seja – disse – Leve a senhorita Mcdonnald para o dormitório dela. – Snape saiu do lado do professor e pegou o malão dela, fazendo sinal para ela o acompanhar. Emily falou tchau para o professor e deixou a sala com Snape a seu lado.


	3. Simplesmente Amor

02.

A porta fechou atrás dos dois fazendo o cabelo de Emily voar ligeiramente para frente. Quando o professor começou a andar, ela não hesitou em acompanhá-lo, passando por quadros e salas vazias. Passaram pela sala de vários professores e ela percebeu que nenhum deles estava lá ainda, provavelmente por que faltam alguns dias para o ano letivo começar de fato. Quadros murmuravam enquanto ela passava, mas a garota só tinha olhos para o professor de poções a seu lado. Ele parecia ter fixado os olhos a sua frente e não os tirava de lá um segundo sequer, nem para olhar ao seu redor. Quando os dois pararam na entrada da corvinal, Snape mandou ela ir lá em cima, deixar o malão e voltar para lá a tal ordem que ela rapidamente obedeceu. Quando voltou, o encontrou no mesmo lugar onde o deixou. Severo a pegou pelos ombros e começou a guia-la pelos corredores de novo.

- Professor – ela começou – Aonde vamos?

- Eu preciso de ajuda para reorganizar meu estoque particular de poções – ele respondeu – E já que está aqui, senhorita Mcdonald, acho que poderia muito bem me ajudar – ele começou a andar mais rápido, guiando-a por entre salas vazias, portas e escadas até a torre onde ele dormia o ano inteiro. Bem, quase o ano inteiro. Era um lugar bem aconchegante e ela já havia estado lá antes, mas não para estocar porções e sim para algumas outras coisinhas. Os dois entraram e fecharam a porta ruidosamente atrás deles. Emily se virou para olhá-lo, antes de jogar seus braços em seu pescoço e o beijar apaixonadamente, como se não quisesse que isso parasse nunca. Esse romance dos dois já havia começado há um tempo, quando a garota se apaixonou perdidamente pelo professor, mesmo ele sendo frio e cruel com ela e com todas as pessoas ao seu redor.

_Ele não ligava para ninguém e mal olhava para ela direito, apenas como aluna. Ou era o que ela pensava. Logo, ela começou a parar de comer, entrar em depressão sem motivos e ir mal nos estudos. Levou várias detenções e quase repetiu de ano até começar a escrever tudo em um livro, um livro de capa azul de camurça que havia levado consigo para Hogwarts fazia um tempo. Foi a única coisa deixada por sua mãe para ela. Seu pai não havia lhe deixado nada e ela também não fazia nenhuma questão disso. Porém, ela acabou perdendo o diário em uma aula que teve com Snape e logo que descobriu, pulou da cama a noite e saiu escondida para procura-lo, dando de cara com o professor no meio do caminho._

_- Professor? – ela murmurou levantando a varinha e o encarando enquanto o medo lhe consumia por dentro._

_- Senhorita, o que faz aqui a essa hora da noite? – perguntou ele a olhando superior. Não deixava nunca seu jeito arrogante de ser. – Deveria estar na cama, menos vinte pontos pra Corvinal – ela gemeu e olhou para o lado esperando alguma coisa pior que ele poderia fazer. Tipo entrega-la para Filtch ou a colocar em detenções o mês inteiro – Agora pode ir._

_- O que? – perguntou surpresa olhando para ele. Os dois se encararam e Severo pegou algo de seu manto para dar para ela. Era um livro com capa azul de camurça. Na capa, em dourado, haviam os dizeres: Pertence a Emily Mcdonald que ela mesmo fez com a varinha._

_- Me proporcionou uma leitura agradável – disse o homem entregando o livro e indo embora rapidamente, sem nem mais meia palavra sequer para clarear sua mente. Ela estranhou esse comportamento e abriu o livro na ultima pagina que escreveu. Tinham mais coisas escritas lá, mas não era a letra dela e tampouco a letra de algum dos seus amigos. Ela olhou melhor e então percebeu: Era a letra de Snape. Começou a ler as palavras delicadamente escritas e descobriu uma coisa que nunca poderia ter imaginado. Olhou para onde ele sumiu e correu virando os corredores e o achando algum tempo depois, a uns três corredores dali. A garota estava ofegante quando percebeu que ele não havia percebido ela ali. Estava encostado em uma parede e também ofegava um pouco, pois deveria ter corrido para se afastar de onde ela estava. Olhou para o lado e viu a garota o encarando. Nada parecia certo quando ela andou rápido até ele e o beijou finalmente. Era amor. Era amor que ele sentia por ela e amor que ela sentia por ele. Era o mais puro amor de todos e o mais bonito. Era uma coisa meramente inofensiva e depois do beijo os dois se olharam e ela sorriu como nunca havia sorrido._

- Severo – murmurou Emily acordando lentamente na cama do professor. Já não era a primeira vez e não ia ser a ultima que isso acontecia – Severo, que horas são?

- Não sei – ele gemeu e se levantou um pouco para olhar o relógio trouxa que tinha pendurado na parede – São quase seis.

- Da manhã? – perguntou a garota assustada e pulou da cama – Droga, eu deveria ter acordado antes – Olhou para suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e começou a pega-las. Colocou seu sutiã primeiro e depois sua calcinha. Nem acreditava que havia passado a noite toda ali, que droga. Colocou a camisa branca enquanto alguém a agarrou pela cintura e afastou seu cabelo preto e liso do ombro o beijando. Ela riu – Severo eu preciso ir! - ela sorria enquanto falava.

- Porque? Você não tem aula e quem em sã consciência iria te procurar lá em cima às – ele olhou rapidamente para o relógio – Seis e meia da manhã! – ela sorriu. Quase não podia acreditar em como ele mudava quando estava com ela. Quase tudo mudava nele, quase. Ele ainda tinha a mesma voz, mas fora isso ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Emily se virou e depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios depois o abraçou.

- Eu vou voltar. – disse ela o soltando e terminando de se trocar – Assim que me certificar de que ninguém foi lá em cima. Tenho que guardar minhas coisas também se lembra? E outra – ela pegou a ultima luva de couro do chão e se virou pra ele – Eu tenho o dormitório inteiro para mim e você pode passar lá durante a noite e ficar lá comigo.

- É meio arriscado...

- Tão arriscado quanto uma aluna ir para o quarto do professor para "ajudar a organizar um estoque de poções"e não voltar mais? – ele refletiu, mas ela o beijou mais uma vez e dessa vez com vontade – Tchau, professor – e deixou o lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpe a demora pra postar, estou escrevendo outra historia para o Chall de que participei. Mas vou continuar postando aqui sempre que puder. Para ajudar na visualização das cenas na cabeça de vocês, eu imagino a Emily como a Megan Fox, é. Comentem, pois assim eu posso mais e mais rápido também. Beijos ^^<strong>


End file.
